


Markings

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: If you can’t remove a mark, then best to reshape it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after seeing Socij awesome art of the Paladins with lion pawprints on their backs, I could resist writing a fic to go along with it. So, hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> You can see Socij's artwork here: http://socij.tumblr.com/post/154241330393/the-gangs-all-here-omg-im-finally-done-this

“Coran,” Shiro asked as he chewed his bottom lip before taking a breath. “I need to ask you something.”

“Sure thing, number one,” Coran said as he finished typing on the monitor before turning to him. “What’s on your mind?”

Shiro took one more glance around the medical chamber to ensure they were alone. He didn’t want the others to see this if he could help it. They already worried about him too much as it was.

“It’s more about...what’s on my back,” Shiro continued as he entered the room. “I’m wondering if you would be able to remove it for me.”

Coran frowned as he raised an eyebrow and silently pulled a chair over. “I won’t make any promises, but let’s take a look.”

Shiro tensed slightly, but forced himself to step forward. He wasn't always so conscious about removing his shirt, but that was before he spent a year in Zarkon’s prison. Even in that terrible place he wasn’t as concerned since everyone’s back was in the same state.

Now that he was free again, it was a glaring reminder of dark period in his life. Shiro sat on the chair and gradually removed his shirt. In the reflection of the monitors, he saw the scars on his back, which he had a feeling wouldn’t shock Coran. However, upon revealing the daunting black zig zag symbol on the centre of his back, Shiro suspected would give the Altean pause and it did.

Coran said nothing and he felt the man gently pressed his fingers into his back. 

“Shiro, what is this?” Coran said in a soft tone. “I suspect I might know, but I want to be sure....”

Shiro sighed as he shut his eyes. “It’s...my slave mark,” he explained as he craned his neck to him. “I was branded with it when I was captured.”

The memory of it still lingered in his nightmares. Being stripped of his clothing as the Galran soldiers inspected him like he was some kind of animal, and then being forced against a wall as a hot burning sensation was pressed into his back. His back had ached for days. It wasn’t until later when he caught reflections from the floor and saw other prisoners’ backs he realized what it was.

A slave mark, and from what the other aliens told him it roughly translated to ‘Property of Zarkon’.

Shiro shook his head to rid himself of the memories as he took a deep breath. “Do you...think you could remove it?”

Coran said nothing as he continued to feel his fingers against his back before taking a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” he said. “It’s a deep scar and I fear if I attempt to remove it I could damage your spine.”

Shiro’s shoulders slumped. He knew he arm couldn’t be restored and figured the scar on his nose and the whiteness of his hair couldn’t be repaired. However, he had held pang of hope that the advance Altean technology could at least remove one of the constant reminders of his time as a slave.

“I see,” Shiro said softly as he grabbed his shirt and put it back on. “Thanks anyway, Coran.”

He turned back to give a forced smile to Coran to show there were no hard feelings. It wasn’t Coran’s fault if it couldn’t be done. Coran said nothing, but his eyes were sympathetic and he gave a small nod as Shiro left the room. As he walked out, Shiro could feel Coran’s eyes locked onto his back.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

A couple of days later, Shiro was in his room reading when he was surprised to hear Allura summon all of the paladins to the healing chamber. From Allura’s tone, it wasn’t an emergency, but they had already done their training for the day and she had stated they could relax for the rest of the day. 

So, what reason was she calling of them for?

Shiro pondered this as he walked down the hallway to the chamber in full uniform and found himself the last to arrive as he entered the room. Whatever the reason was, it was clear the others were already talking about it.

“You’re seriously going to let us do this?” Keith asked as he looked to Allura.

Allura gave a nod and a smile. “Coran explained it’s a common tradition to build strong bonds between paladins.”

“I don’t know about this,” Hunk muttered as he rubbed his arms. “I mean...it’s a cool idea...but-”

“Aw, come on, Hunk!” Lance retorted as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “This is a fantastic idea!”

“But won’t this hurt?! Like a lot?!” Hunk said. 

“Yeah, I’m rather reluctant considering that part as well,” Pidge said with a grimace.

Coran shook his head. “No, no, no I assure this will not hurt a bit. You may feel some pressure, but that’s about-” He trailed off as he spotted Shiro, grinned and waved. “Ah! There you are! Now we can get started.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms. “Get started on what exactly?”

Keith gave an excited grin as he stepped forward. “Coran wants us to get tattoos.”

Shiro blinked. “What?”

“It’s a tradition for paladins to share a similar mark in the colour of their lions,” Allura explained with a laugh. “I’ll admit I had nearly forgotten all about it.”

“I had almost as well, but when I suddenly recalled it, the princess and I brainstormed a couple of designs when we settled on this one.” Coran held up a picture of a lion paw print and it’s claws leaving behind scratch marks.

Lance beamed with excitement. “This is so cool!” He folded his arms and puffed out his chest. “The ladies won’t be able to resist me with some ink like that!”

Shiro grasped his chin as he examined the picture. “I'm not saying ‘no’ to the idea,” he said, “but it looks pretty detailed. Where would it go?”

“On your backs.”

Shiro paused and in his stupor raised his head to see Coran smiling on him. It only took his brain to understand the intention now. A tattoo this large could conceal the slave mark on Shiro’s back. It would allow Shiro to reclaim it and reshape it into something he could proudly own.

It was tempting, Shiro couldn’t deny it, but he had to put the wellbeing of his team first.

“Will this hurt?” Shiro said as he straightened his posture.

“Not at all,” Coran explained. “As I was just explaining, using Altean techniques the most you would feel would be some pressure, but that’s it.” 

Shiro chewed his bottom lip and looked to the other paladins. “Do you guys want to do it?” he asked.

Keith shrugged. “I’m fine with it, I've been thinking a tattoo would be neat to have for awhile.”

“I’m in!” Lance said as he raised an eyebrow.

Hunk looked hesitant, but after a moment gave a nod. “Well, if Coran swears there’s no sharp needles involved,” Coran gave a nod, “then sure, I guess I could try it too.”

Pidge smirked as she folded her arms. “Sure, why not!”

Shiro gave a small smile as he looked back to Coran. “Then, I’m game. Let’s do it!”

In the end, the tattoo weren’t not all exactly the same. Lance and Hunk had theirs lower on their backs, since they were the legs, while Keith and Pidge’s were up higher since they were the arms. Shiro’s was right in the centre and no one questioned it. 

His back was slightly sore from the treatment, but Shiro couldn’t stop staring at the reflection of his new tattoo. This was a mark he could wear proudly and no one was going to take it away from him.


End file.
